juno_fleetfandomcom-20200213-history
Ship and Station Classification Guide
= Ship and Station Classification Guide = This guide is intended to detail the classes of ships and station according to design specification and intended role. Note these details are generalization and do not necessarily fit all ships, some ships may class differently based on performance outside of design specification. Note * indicates ship class is not part of Star Trek canon but designed by Juno Feet R&D = Starship Classifications - Combat Ships= 'Dreadnought' Designated DT, a Dreadnought is a super-heavy warship. Nick-named "Fleet Killers," dreadnoughts are extremely rare in federation ship design because they serve little other purpose then raw and brutal combat. Dreadnoughts are geared with highly powerful ship-to-ship weaponry, remarkable defenses, and heavy Tricobalt artillery, making them versatile and nightmarish combatants. They are traditionally slow and cumbersome, however some designs actually give them a level of flexibility that borders on agility. Dreadnoughts can often engage entire enemy fleets without backup as they are the only ships of the line to carry heavy-grade replicators capable to replicating complex weaponry like Tricobalt devices. Dreadnoughts are extremely expensive craft, their deployment usually indicates either a last-ditch effort to win or a desire to absolutely crush an enemy. The largest dreadnought altercation was the Battle of the Pirate Fleet where the badly damaged Supreme-class Dreadnought Enterprise NCC-1701-G took on a fleet of pirate ships led by Pandora while simultaneously disabling half of Juno Fleet's Task Force 76 under Rear Admiral Julia Neral. During this battle the ship's heavy Neutronium armor finally fractured when the ship put itself between a breaching battlecruiser and the rest of TF-76, and the ship was retired after being towed to The Anchorage The most notable Dreadnoughts Classes are: -Federation Class -Supreme Class* Combat Battleship Designated CB, a Combat Battleship is a special variant of the Battleship, usually classed in weight between a Dreadnought and regular battleships, Combat Battleships combine the weapons strength and shielding of the heavier Dreadnought with the speed and size of a Battleship. Designed to take a pounding and act like a breakwater for support ships, Combat battleships have huge reserves of stamina for the long haul, but outside of one-on-one engagements, it should have regular support. Combat Battleships usually have heavy ship-to-ship combat abilities and lack the artillery capabilities found on other heavy ships. Combat Battleships are deployed along with a fleet in most cases, dedication of a single Combat Battleship to a field is considered a significant resource, since they don't stray far from a large fleet it often implies backup is nearby. Noted Combat Battleship Classes are: Sovereign Class Diablos Class* Battleship Designated BB, a Battleship is a heavy warship designed to spearhead fleets and go toe-to-toe with other large warships. Battleships favor a balanced compliment of defenses and weaponry, mixing them with high speed capabilities and general flexibility. A Battleship is a common ship seen responding to disasters or skirmishes as stabilizers and a stern escalation indicating that fleet resources are committed to an area. Battleships have a balanced mix of artillery and ship-to-ship weaponry, favoring torpedoes and Tricobalts in the medium-to-heavy range. Battleships make up the force power of most fleets, with the objective of punching through their defenses to strike at the support craft of the opposing fleet. Battleships are used in direct engagements or as regional stabilizers, but several indicate a large fleet is deployed to a region. They are also used in scouting particularly dangerous areas ahead of a fleet. Battleships are a safe and sturdy dedication to a field and are often seen responding outside of fleet actions. Noted Battleship Classes are: Galaxy Class Typhoon Class Battlecruiser Designated BC, often called "fast battleships" Battlecruisers are quick, nimble, but strong. They favor a rapid punch but don't carry significant staying power. Without the heavy defenses of a Battleship they often require support in direct combat, but when in control of the field a Battlecruiser can be a significant threat. These ships are the most commonly deployed ships along space-lanes as anti-pirate and enforcement patrols and are often used in exploration as their range and speed is unmatched in the larger ship classes. They're able to support themselves far from fleet resources and can spend years moving through unknown space. Battlecruisers usually only have ship-to-ship weaponry, but some carry Tricobalt heavy artillery. Battlecruisers are most often deployed as escalated enforcers, supporting smaller ships and bringing battleship-grade attention at half the cost. They are the lightest class deemed a "Ship of the Line" Noted Battlecruiser Classes are: Prometheus Class Defiant Class Cruiser Designated (L,C,H)C, Cruisers are divided into 3 types; Light (L), Combat ©, and Heavy(H). Light cruisers are exploration ships and often have high speed, light weapons and defenses, and long range with advanced science capabilities. Most often these ships are sent to observe spatial phenomena, or in some cases they are fitted with stealth system and dispatched on covert operations, overall the most versatile designs are often light cruisers and all modern designs have been modular, allowing for rapid mission specialization. Combat cruisers are brawlers. They make up the last line of defense in a fleet and the second rank of attack. After battleships engage, Combat Cruisers use high speed and heavy weaponry to tear through the opposing fleet, capitalizing on their small size to dodge weapons fire. Heavy cruisers are only used in fleet engagements because they are artillery craft, forgoing ship-to-ship weaponry for dedicated tricobalt bombardment. A fourth type, Interdictors, is considered a subtype of heavy cruisers. Using a specially designed plasma system in its warp core, an interdictor can generate a subspatial charge and fire into the path on an incoming fleet, creating a subspace shockwave that disables warp travel in its radius for hours, if not days. The use of interdiction technology is highly controversial, but there are still 2 Heavy Cruisers classed has Interdictors in service, one in Star Fleet and one in Juno Fleet, though neither has been used in years. Noted Cruiser classes are: Constitution Class Intrepid Class Steamrunner Class Arkangael Class* -> NOTE CRUISERS ARE THE SMALLEST "CAPITAL" CLASS SHIP, INDICATING THEY CAN OPERATE INDEFINIATELY WITHOUT SUPPORT FROM LARGER SHIPS Destroyer Designated DD, Destroyers are escort ships usually pared with battleships or other larger ships to defend against small-craft assault and screen during long-range bombardments, they can also operate in packs as skirmishers and rapid reinforcement for light engagement. Traditionally carrying only ship-to-ship weaponry or anti-fighter weaponry, they are not designed for extended deployment and have a limited fuel range and weapons stores. Destroyer packs are dispatched as quick reinforcement in most cases, bringing a respectable compliment of firepower at high speed to any situation. The most noted destroyer pack kill was the Destruction of one of Dekker Gauss's battleships by a pack of 6 Juno Fleet Destroyers, which quickly overwhelmed the larger ship's targeting computers and managed to destabilize its warp core, causing it to breach. Destroyer packs have also been able to disable Borg Cubes and other heavy ships due to their easily specialized nature and quick and nimble abilities. Noted Destroyer Classes are: Advent Class* Walkabout Class* Frigate The lightest combat ship class, Frigates are designated by FC and are often used as supporting combat ships or long range scouts and screeners. Frigates are fast and small, often with small crews and built with speed and defense in mind with only token offensive capabilities. Frigates favor hiding and observing to engaging and the proper use of scouting frigates can often change the very nature of a battle, which is why fleets will often dispatch frigates to scout and frigates to find other frigates and stop them from scouting. Noted Frigate Classes are: Ardent Class* Wanderer Class* = Ship Classification - SUPPORT SHIPS = Supercarrier - Designated SC, Supercarriers are the support-equivalent of Dreadnoughts. Powerful and massive, they carry enough strike craft to shred opposing fleets and project absolute force in any area. Theater commanders, all carriers have advanced sensors and computer integration systems allowing a carrier to coordinate large fleets of ships as well as its own fighters in tandem, protecting them from friendly fire situations. They lack any heavy ship-to-ship weaponry and often only have light anti-strike craft weaponry and point-defense systems, they instead rely on other ships to protect them from direct assault. Supercarriers are almost never seen without a supporting fleet unless they're moving into dock. Due to their massive size, they cause a substantial disruption in traffic when in transition. Most are too large to even use warp lanes. There have been no Supercarriers built by either Juno Fleet or Star Fleet Carrier - Designated (F, A, B)C, all carriers are big and outside of Supercarriers they are divided into 3 types, Fast, Assault, and Battle. Fast Carriers are lighter and faster, used as quickly deployed support often escorted by cruisers. They're usually the size of a battleship and are designed to deploy strike craft at a moment's notice. Assault Carriers are used most often in conjunction with heavy bombardments. They carry a compliment of long range bombers rather then strike craft and can even be equipped with large Tricobalt turrets to aide in bombardment. The Cromwell Class even had specially designed mounts for Heavy cruisers to lock into, giving them the added protection of the carrier's shields during artillery barrages. Battle Carriers are designed to operate alone in most cases, able to engage small fleets and defend itself adequately. The Arrant Class Battle Carrier is the only ship to be built with a subspatial jump drive, allowing the ship to snap across huge regions of space at a moment's notice, however the massive amount of plasma discharge the ship gives off during these jumps can cause excessive damage to ships near the departure and arrival points. Noted Carrier Classes are: Arrant Class* Tender - Designated TS, tenders are ships of all sizes and types that act as supply and support ships. Tenders are often built to act as emergency repair and resupply craft, navigating battlefields to tractor damaged ships back to the support craft and enact quick repairs or seeking out lone ships that have been damaged by storms or combat and salvaging them. Tenders often have huge energy and fuel reserves and strong defenses and travel in small packs, often escorted by destroyers. To be classed as a tender, a ship needs to be equipped with nanolathe technology, a system of specially designed duranium nanites that can be programed with technical specifications and then consume themselves to enact temporary repairs. They can repair even gravely damaged ships and stabilize warp cores, making them vital to any battle as a team of Tenders can repair a catastrophically damaged ship in five minutes. Tenders are often the first support ship targeted by an enemy. Noted Tender Classes are: Da'Vinci Class Proteus Class Station Classes there are 3 types of Station, Outposts (also called Deep Space Stations), Stations, and Star Bases. Outposts are usually isolated and are positioned based on strategic need, to act as trade outposts, or to mark borders and can operate with minimal crews if needed. Stations are orbital and require support from a planet, but are usually larger and stronger, requiring large consistent crews. The largest is Star Bases, which also require support from a planet and often have networks of nearby stations depending on them, they have massive crews and civilian operations. Class 1 Outpost A class 1 outpost is a small supply depot. Most are relatively temporary and have a small crew (if any). In addition to supplies, they also act as subspace transmission relay stations and border stations. The oldest still in operation is the 150 year old Frontier Station on Juno Fleet's southern operational border. A class 1 station can support up to 3 Cruisers, or 1 Battleship indefinitely. Class 2 Outpost The bulk of federation stations, Class 2 outposts are moderately sized and very versatile stations, allowing any feature from squadron support to mining operations. They can support squadrons of up to 7 ships and are often placed in strategic positions. Class 3 Outpost The largest outpost-type station, Class 3 outposts are usually on hub-points of space lanes or are definitive landmarks used for trade and logistics flow. They can support several ships at a time. Class 4 Station The first Stations are orbital platforms, usually near a planet or moon, they are used commonly as mining complexes for orbital mining programs and larger logistical uses. Class 5 Station the largest "Station," Class 5 is a large orbital station often used for research or large-scale logistical routing. They can support entire Task Forces for a period of time and are the first stations to have large civilian populations outside of traders. Class 6 Starbase The only Class 6 Starbases in operation are earth Starbase and Utopia Planita Shipyards. Massive structures that support hundreds of ships and thousands of crew and civilians. Class 7 Starbase Class 7 Starbase was recently added to the list to categorize the Anchorage Star Complex. A massive industrial undertaking, it compacted the entire station-based support system around Sol and the surrounding systems into one massive complex. The highly-centralized system is easily defended but has a significant drawback in logistics - the Complex is choked with shuttle traffic ferrying officers and civilians from station to station, as such Anchorage boats the most advanced Traffic Control System in the galaxy; four independent towers orbiting the star in the Oort cloud control the external quarters of the system and a 5th tower located in the heart of Anchorage Prime, the central Starbase, controls all traffic in the core. Anchorage Traffic Control has an average "incident rate" of .01% per year, however that still equals over 300,000 collisions each year.